youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/TheNorthernAlex
This interview was conducted on November 18, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- TheNorthernAlex is a YouTuber with over 126,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I discovered YouTube in late 2006, I was an avid reader of PC Gamer and they ran an article about this video of a guy doing some crazy stunts in Battlefield 2. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * Incidentally that video that I talked about in the answer to question one was also the first Video that I remember watching. Q3: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * Squirrel or as he was known back then DaSquirrelsNutz. Q4: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * I always liked editing Videos, but I never had the hardware or Internet connection to do anything substantial worth showing until 2012 when I was a member of the GTAV RCMP Clan and i wanted to showcase some Textures I created for them, a few of the other members liked that and encouraged me to make " A Lets play Video" ...well here we are 1400 Videos later :D Q5: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * They don't affect me at all since I make sure that the content I am creating can be watched by the whole Family. Q6: How did you become a member of Code Zero Gaming? * That's a long story...too long to tell here but in short I was hanging out with some former members on their Minecraft server and Buggs joined in a Skype Conference Call and we just chatted for a while (I had no earthly idea who he or Jeff was) 3 days later we chatted again and he told me I was now considered part of Code Zero Gaming, the rest is history. Q7: How did you come up with TheNorthernAlex as your YouTube channel name? * I was on a quest in the Rocky Mountains, when a old hermit invited me into his cave, after hours of meditation and contemplation he told me he had a vision that revealed my future YouTube name to him...nah seriously tho my name is Alex and I live in the North...I know not really exciting but that's all there's too it. Q8: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * Squirrel and my Brothers from CZG. Q9: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * My least favourite video is probably my terrible attempt at playing Prison Architect. Q10: What is your favourite game? * I don't really have favorites, I enjoy Simulators so if I would have to pick a game genre it would have to be Simulators. But I enjoy many games for many different reasons. Q11: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? * Seeing the reactions and the positive impact you can have on your viewers. One member of my community ( the #NorthernPack) spend quite some time in streams until he told us that he was in the end stages of Cancer and I made his fate a bit more bearable with my videos and live streams. His kids are still showing up in live streams and thank me for making it a bit easier for their dad. That is some stuff that makes you realize how big your impact is and what kind of responsibility comes with that. Q12: Do you play games in your free time that you don't record and upload? * Yes, I love gaming, I am a gamer 1st and YouTuber 2nd. Q13: Do you find it hard to balance being a Husband, a Dad and making YouTube videos? * It would be if I needed a lot of sleep, thankfully I am one of those persons that runs on four to five hours sleep and feels good. It took me a while to find that balance though, especially when working a full-time job that pretty much has me on call 24/7 for 2-3 weeks at a time. Q14: How to you become partnered with BBTV? * I was partnered with another MCN ( it shall remain unnamed ) and my contract was up so i was looking around and I asked my good friend and mentor Paul ( Squirrel) what MCN he would suggest. So he got me in contact with BBTV and they were nothing but amazing ever since the fact that it's a Canadian owned and operated Company is just a bonus eh!. Q15: Do you make a living from YouTube or do you have an another job? * No, I couldn't make a living of YouTube, it's a hobby at this point. Mind you, one that pays for itself and allows me to have shiny computer toys. But that's all it is at the moment. It would be cool if I could make this my full-time job but there's nasty things like the Kids Education, Mortgage and so on. So while I never say never, at this point it is rather unlikely that I am going to be a full-time content creator. Q16: You currently have over 60,050 subscribers. Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * Heck No! I never even thought I would get 1000, 10,000 let alone 60,000. This is nothing I ever planned for or even dreamed of, but I am very grateful forand humbled by the overwhelming support that I receive from the community. Q17: You currently have uploaded 1,400 videos. Did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * 1,400 eh? I planned on making a hand full of videos, Mod Showcases...this...yeah...I don't even know how that all happened. Q18: Currently your most viewed video has over 704,600 views. Did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * Nope, I never would have thought that. In fact I find myself not to be the most entertaining person so why so many people watch my videos I will never know, but i am grateful for it. Q19: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * I don't have one, I will say that I promised to eat a Carolina Reaper while standing inside the basket of a ladder truck if I ever reach 1 Million (I am confident I will never have to eat a Carolina Reaper). Q20: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * I never had one. I made a joke that I would eat a Ghost Pepper when I reach 10k...thinking that I would never reach that and so never would have to eat that ..well I can honestly tell you that I can still feel the burn of that darn pepper. Q21: How long do you think YouTube will last? *Until they run out of storage capacity. Q22: Are you planning on going to any YouTube conventions? * I was this summer at my very first convention, GamesCom in Cologne, Germany. That was quite the experience, I might visit others as well but at this point I can't plan on that becasue of my full-time job. Q23: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Don't do it for the fame or fortune, do it becasue you are passionate about it. Be yourself and always try to produce the best content that you can produce within your means. Q24: What is the future for you and your channel? * I have honestly no Idea where it all will go, as long as there are people that find my content worthwhile I will continue to make videos and Livestreams, everything else will have to be seen. Q25: Have you ever done a interview like this before? * No I have not, was fun though. Thank you! Category:YouTube Interviews